The movement of large loads by highway trucks happens every day on roads all across the country. Such loads may take the form of large pieces of construction equipment being moved between construction sites. They may be large sections of pre-fabricated homes or concrete bridges. They may be large yachts or even utility company poles. In short, the kinds and types of items moved in this fashion is almost limitless. Indeed, the only real limitation is the size of the object being moved. Due to this size factor, it is necessary to take special precautions when moving such large objects such as properly fastening the load to the trailer bed. And special attention on the part of the driver of the truck must be taken at all times.
In the experience of this inventor, as a motorist and as one who sees the benefit of a better way of doing things, it is apparent that the movement of large objects over our roads and freeways requires not only the special attention on the part of the truck driver and his supporting crew, but also special attention on the part of all other motorists who may come in contact with such a truck and its load. But such special attention is not always given to such dangerous endeavors. Indeed, accidents and injuries to person and property can and do occur in the absence of special precautions. Law enforcement agencies and insurance underwriters alike are acutely aware of such incidents. And the fact that such incidents can and do result in claims against the trucking industry and their insurance carriers has made them equally aware of the need to move large objects as safely as reasonably possible. The movement of such objects while relying only upon an old broomstick and a greasy red rag to notify others of impending danger can no longer be tolerated.